


Have a nice Day! one shot!

by ZA_Black92



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, reader is stalked, sniper finland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mess with Finland's wife and he's the last thing you never see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a nice Day! one shot!

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Have a nice day!**

**Badass Finland X Stalked Reader**

  
Name sighed as she brought in the blackboard the diner used to highlight the days specials, it was her turn to lock and she was exhausted and all she wanted was to go home to her husband Tino and sleep! while Name was locking the door she noticed something in the reflection of the door's window, it was a man and she recognized him as a regular customer. and recalled having to file a few complaints about him touching her and trying to take her picture while on the job. Name shuddered and took her phone out and texted Tino the man didn't seem to noticed she saw him.  
  
 **Someone’s following me a customer!?!**  
  
 _The one you told me about?_  
  
 **Yes!!!**  
  
 _Call me now! Don’t talk keep it on speaker and walk home. Stay calm._  
  
Name did as she was told then start on her usual route home, she could hear the guy keeping up with her and tried hard not to panic and run. as Name turn into the abandoned park towards her apartment the man striked! tackling Name from behind causing her to scream he pinned her to the ground; then flipped her so she could see him but, he could do whatever he had planned “anteeksi?” a voice broke the silence of the seemingly empty park; causing the man to look around in a panic before spying Name’s phone he reached for it getting ready to hang up on whoever was listening.  
  
“Don’t hang up.” the voice calmly ordered a little too calmly causing the man to arch a brow at the tone peaking his curiosity on the mystery guy he sounded European. “who is this?” he asked while glaring down at a struggling Name “this is Tino Name’s husband…” the man growled when he heard this Name was his! Not this Tino persons.   
  
“Easy…no need to get angry, I just wanted you to know that I’m giving you a choice-”  
  
“Oh? And that is?”  
  
“Simple. you get off naiseni and leave her alone or…”  
  
The Man started laughing at the Finnish man’s request. “And if I don’t? what are you going to do? Cos’ I don’t see you rushing to her rescue!” the Man sneered as he hold tighten on Name causing her to whimper. suddenly there was a bang in the distance and something whizzed by the Man’s head missing him by a hair... he stared strait ahead before turning to see a smoking bullet hole in the base of a tree two feet from them the Man’s face went fifty shades of pale as Tino spoke up.   
  


“As I was saying get off naiseni and leave her alone or I’ll be the last thing you never see.~” 

 

**“Have a nice day!~”**

  
The man quickly dropped the phone and got off of Name, before running off he didn't get far as her tall Swedish step-brother clotheslined him. knocking him out cold and ran up to her as a police officer arrested the passed out man, Name hugged him before she shakily grabbed her phone. “ ei se haittaa Name! I wouldn’t let anything happen to you rakas!” Tino reassured her as Berwald rubbed her back and telling her the same thing before he escorted her home.  
  
When they got home Name rushed over to Tino who was cleaning and putting his sniper rifle away, and tackled him in a hug and kiss Tino chuckled happily before turning serious he stared into her {E/c} eyes “Name next time you lock up this late call me so I can come get you.” he firmly instructed before handing her a stun gun “and start carrying this around so I don’t have to worry so much. Okay?” Name nodded timidly before Tino smiled pulled her into another kiss.         
  


  
**#The end#**  

**Author's Note:**

> anteeksi?= excuse me?
> 
> naiseni= My woman
> 
> ei se haittaa= it's alright!
> 
> rakas = Love/Darling


End file.
